The present invention relates to a disk brake of the type comprising a caliper body, in which a hub-side elongate element, a wheel-side elongate element and connecting bridges extending astride a disk constitute a single part, and pressure means housed in the elongate elements and acting on respective pads by means of radiator elements.
Disk brakes of the type specified are particularly suitable for motor vehicles and, in particular, for racing cars or at least high-powered motor vehicles.
As is known, there is a need to prevent the heat generated in the pads during braking from being transmitted through the pistons to the brake fluid. Otherwise, there would be a risk of the brake fluid boiling.
According to the prior art, attempts have been made to direct as much air as possible towards the radiator elements of the pistons so as to form a barrier to the passage of the heat from the pads to the brake fluid.
The various means currently used for directing the air towards the radiator elements are structurally complex and obstruct the handling of the pads and of the caliper body after use of the car, for example, at the end of a race.
The problem upon which the present invention is based is to devise a disk brake of the type specified which has structural and functional characteristics such as to satisfy the aforesaid need and, at the same time, to overcome the problems mentioned with reference to the prior art.
This problem is solved by a disk brake of the type specified which is characterized in that it comprises a duct for the passage of cooling air, formed inside the caliper body and extending between an inlet opening and at least one outlet opening facing at least one radiator element of the radiator elements.